


Bite

by jedipool



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Based off Evanstan "Sugar Daddy", Eventual Smut, Financial Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Josh owns a Record Label, M/M, Melanie is Tyler's roommate, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugar Baby Tyler, Sugar Daddy Josh, Tyler is a Street Musician, Tyler is also a Veterinarian Volunteer, Tyler loves animals, a sugar daddy fic, i'm FECKING TRASH, joshler - Freeform, lets go, oh jeez, r u ready, song fic(?), we got a big storm coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipool/pseuds/jedipool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun is a 28 year-old who just happens to own a successful record label, a mansion, and a dog named Mixie. </p><p>Tyler Joseph is a 23 year-old who just happens to own a pair of scrubs, nothing in his shared apartment, and a ukulele. </p><p> </p><p>So kiss me on the mouth and set me free<br/>But please, don't bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182744) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> hey everybody !!!! this is my first attempt to write a fic on here and i'm sure it will be awful, i'm like 100% sure of that. i've been super inspired by my favorite fic ever, which everyone needs to check out - "Sugar Daddy" by WhatTheBodyGraspsNot (i think the irl will be included). also mildly inspired by the song "Bite" by Troye Sivan. let's take it for a whirl shall we ????

Living in Columbus can be a blessing and a curse for Tyler. It’s a blessing because it’s all he’s ever known. Which, isn’t technically true since he’d been to other states and Ohio’s various surrounding cities. But, it’s a curse because he isn’t able to escape it. His wings have been clipped from the day his family decided to move out without any notification, and sell the house to family far richer than Tyler. In order to buy his childhood home back, he’d have to go back in time and not go to medical school. Not an option for him.

Ever since graduating from Ohio State University College of Medicine, days had become a continuous loop, for each one felt like the previous. Work, Play, Sleep. And of course, eating would somehow work its way in there, as well as talking to Melanie, his roommate and in some ways “New Mother”. Work was at an animal hospital, not too far from his apartment. Play was playing the ukulele and singing covers and original songs in Downtown Columbus to make ends meet. And Sleep, that usually came to him at about 1:00 A.M each night when his head finally hit the pillow.

“Tyler!” Mother Melanie called over the loud music he was blaring into his earphones, pulling the left one out as she dashed behind him to get to the refrigerator.  
He was taken aback, almost whacking her on accident with his right hand holding a coffee mug. 

“Yes, What?” he asked, his eyes wide from the sudden outburst that could only come from Melanie Martinez. He was lucky he didn't spill any coffee on his only pair of scrubs. They were maroon.

“You’re going to go deaf if you keep listening to music that loud,” she sighed, setting her favorite pink mug on the counter and pouring in creamer over her own coffee. Tyler had been specifically told never to use that mug, unless in a state of emergency.

“Sorry mom, it’s kind of the point. Won’t have to hear your voice again.” He got a well deserved shove from that one, which actually almost knocked him off his feet. He loved Melanie's singing and speaking voice and she knew that. 

“How could I have picked you over Ashlyn to room with me, honestly? If it wasn’t for high school when you put the ass in class you’d be out on the streets-”

“Hey now! I would’ve found somewhere, I’m sure you’re not the only person who’d be willing to let me stay in their home.” 

This was a touchy subject for Tyler.

Melanie’s pink, yes pink, eyebrows rose on her forehead, her mouth curling to one side. He knew she thought differently and wasn’t too sure if what Tyler was saying, but she wasn’t going to say it.

“Alright. Well,” she let out a sigh and grabbed her mug. “I’ll be late. Have a good day Ty, and please don’t stay out too late playing. I know you love to, but just be back before sundown.” She exited the kitchen, going into her small but larger than Tyler's room to change into her uniform which she wore to assist kids in their old high school's teacher's choir class. Tyler had been offered a position to do that as well, but he vowed long ago to never step foot into his old high school ever again. 

Tyler nodded to himself, giving her a silent promise that he would. He would be back at their apartment before sundown.

_

 

"Hi Patsy! Ready for your check up!?"

Tyler was a completely different person around animals. He was bubbly, full of energy, and brought out his special voice he would only use when he spoke to them.

Patsy the dog was a chocolate lab, so clearly she wasn't going to be the brightest animal of the day. Patsy and her owner, a blue-eyed caucasian woman wearing a full pantsuit who wouldn't get off her phone entered the small examination room, Patsy being held close by a black & white striped leash which attached to a blue collar. Patsy's owner immediately handed over the leash to Tyler, not giving him a second glance as she fought on and on with someone about something on the phone. There was always some person who didn't care about their pets like this, that was because the checkups usually weren't for their own pets. Tyler didn't think this woman was Patsy's owner.

Tyler looked over the lab's medical records and past check ups. She was due for a rabies vaccination, a leukemia shot, and an annual stool check. Tyler's least favorite thing to help with. Sometimes, Tyler wondered if being just an assistant was worth it, because frankly Tyler wasn't being paid for it. He was a volunteer nurse; an intern. He knew he needed the hands on experience to get up the ranks in his profession, but was it really worth all this?

"Dr. Peters will be with us shortly. Has anything with Patsy changed since her last checkup?" Tyler asked politely, looking up from the clipboard to see the woman had finally put down her cell phone.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry for being on the phone, I've got a lot of clients," the woman responded. He nodded and checked the sheet again. Her name was Elizabeth Gibbons. Maybe she'd care after all.

Tyler crouched down to Patsy's eye level, still having a strong grip on her leash. She had dark brown eyes that seemed like black holes in her head. They made her look adorable, and if Tyler didn't have to be professional right now he'd be hugging her and cuddling with her. He just really loved animals. He let her sniff the back of his hand with her huge brown nose, breathing all over it but Tyler couldn't care. His job was to make the comfortable, he was doing just that.

"Hi Patsy!" Dr. Peters suddenly interrupted, the cracking down of her latex glove showing it was time for business.

_

 

Tyler never plays music wearing scrubs. That was until the building's washer and dryer broke last night. And boy, did that really suck because if people saw the scrubs, they wouldn't think he needed the money. Although if they saw the Vans he wore every day, they'd probably think differently. Because clearly if he was a doctor, he'd be making money and wouldn't need to play on a sad corner everyday and hope that people liked what he had to offer. He did though! He really, really did!

So instead, he decided to stay late at work and play receptionist for a while. He usually did this when there was a thunderstorm, or his train was going to be late. He answered phone calls, checked in patients and checked them out again. He even gave Prints (said Prince) the cat a good pet or two when he walked around the front desk, belonging to one of the animal hospital's head doctors.

It was getting late, in fact, he was the only one besides Dr. Keating. Tyler knew if he stayed much longer Melanie would disown him and be extremely disappointed. They fought about these things sometimes. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Melanie. 

The desk's phone rang, shaking Tyler out of his thoughts. He quickly picked it up. 

"This is The Columbus Animal Hospital, how may I help you?" 

"Tyler are you working at the front desk?" It was Melanie. "Your voice sounds so small on the phone. You okay?"

"Oh. Yes, yes I'm fine. Uhm, why are you calling?" Tyler asked, a new form of worry taking over his brain. Melanie clearly worried about Tyler. He never failed to return the favor. 

"I'm playing a gig tonight and I wanted to let you know I won't be home until later. I called your cell a few times and remembered you canceled your data plan, I don't know how you're managing." Melanie was right. Tyler didn't know how he was managing either. 

"It's giving me a good head start for rent and bills, so I think it's all worth it." This was true, although rent and bills weren't that expensive in a place the size of a college dorm room that had been needing of repairs in everything since 1991. Paint was chipped, tiles were broken, three burners on their stove no longer worked, and so did a majority of the electrical sockets. 

"It's your choice not mine. Hang up and go home, please, you work your ass off and don't get any credit. I love you Ty," Melanie said softly into the phone. He could practically hear her smiling. 

"I love you too Mel. You'll do great tonight as always." He hung up the phone. 

Tyler had put the phone back, relaxing into the swerving desk chair as he logged on to the computer to clock out. 

All noises in the room became scarce, which was strange because part of the hospital was used as a kennel. 

The phone rang. Tyler fell out of the chair. 

He sprung up, using all the force he had to get to the phone at the top of the desk. 

"Uh, this is The Columbus Animal Hospital, how may I help you?" Tyler defiantly sounded frantic. He was glad this caller had no knowledge of what just happened to him. Only Prints did. 

"Uh, hi, are you by chance still open?" the voice questioned. The answer was yes, technically they were still open, but only for another 4 minutes. 

"Is-is it an emergency?" Because if it was, this was not good since he just heard Dr. Keating's car drive off. 

"No, no, I'd like to pick up my dog from the kennel? Is that okay? I'm on my way now, I just was hoping I could do it," the voice went on. The voice belonged to a man, and he didn't old, but who was Tyler to judge. 

"Uhhhh," this was making Tyler nervous. Very nervous. He really didn't want to break the rules in his potential work place and screw up being hired. He needed this. But, here comes the but. The guy seemed desperate. Plus he was on his way, they had 2 minutes, it would be fine Tyler decided on the spot. 

"Yeah, it's fine, just be here soon," Tyler added with an airy sigh, looking out the front window of the hospital. 

"Oh wow, thanks man! This means a lot to me..." he hung up. 

Prints was suddenly sitting on Tyler's lap, snuggling up against his side and purring so loud the other animals could hear it and a few of the dogs started barking up a storm. 

"Hey, stop it," the boy declared affirmatively, picking up the tabby cat and putting him on the floor. He scurried off. Tyler had always pondered on the name, until being told of his story by one of his co-workers. Prints' owner used to be a print marker. It was to the point and Tyler found it quite amusing. He could only dream of being able to financially support pets of his own, and of course giving them quirky names that had meaning in his own life which would make them ultimately special and somewhat relics of his life. Tyler often thought about naming his pets. 

The bell at the top of the door signaled a new patient, well. Not this time. 

In walked a man. He wasn't just any normal man though. He was someone Tyler could only picture in a perfect life, always smiling, someone who was meant to do so much and exceeded those expectations by 100%. He stood out, and of course he did with crazy fire-engine red hair that looked a mess, but still worked to form one of the most interesting hair styles Tyler had seen in all his life. Oh crap, he had asked him something. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get that," he shook his head, briefly closing his eyes, then opening them to see the other male's brown ones staring intently back at him. 

"I'm here for my dog, her name is Mixie," Fire-Engine repeated, scratching the back of his neck, and exposing his left toned bicep. Tyler swallowed. 

"Yes, I'll-yes, I'll go get her," Tyler said, almost tripping over Prints, who decided to be an ass and get in his way. Tyler huffed, going as quick as his Vans allowed him into the kennel area. Eyes among eyes looked him in the eye, pleading for it to be their turn to go and that their owner was here. Kennels weren't Tyler's idea, but he followed the rules, kinda, and obliged to them. Lana, Roxie, Freddie, Wasabi, Kitty, Gerald, and finally the dog he had been looking for. 

"Mixie! Hi baby, it's time to go home! Your father is here?" Tyler didn't mean for the last bit to come out of his mouth at all and certainly not as a question. He knew Fire-Engine heard all of that, especially in his "Pet Voice". 

He looked at the information packet attached to Mixie's large cage, seeing the name "Evelyn Dun" as the official care-taker. 

He went back into the front desk area to see Fire-Engine or Evelyn standing with his hands in his pockets, having a staring contest with Prints as he sat on the counter. 

"I'm sorry to ask, but is this you?" Tyler inquired, then showing Fire-Engine Mixie's certificate. 

The man chuckled, a shiver ran down Tyler's spine. 

"Sorry, that's just the name of my ex-wife. I could've sworn I asked them to change that last time, could you maybe cross that out and write Josh instead?"


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta continue !!! i left it on a cliff hanger wouldn't wanna leave you hanging. prints and mixie r both based off real animals, but the rest is all fictional lololol except for melanie's profession but yanno what i mean. enjoy another chapter of this crap i write !!!!!!

In a heartbeat. A second. Not even a full thought. Evelyn's name was replaced by Josh's. 

Josh Dun. Not Fire-Engine. How had Tyler even called him that? How had just some red hair sprung on that nickname? 

"I've replaced it," Tyler nodded, mainly to himself with a mumble. He'd have to go into the system later and change the records which would take a bit of work, but suddenly Tyler didn't seem to mind it. 

He looked up at Josh who nodded, hands still in his pockets, and he was waiting for something. Right, his dog. Mixie. 

"One second," Tyler told him, feeling suddenly anxious from the way he talked. Melanie gave him helpful criticism, telling him to speak up and take his words slowly. He still had work to do, but he had gotten much better. 

He headed back into the kennel area, unhinging Mixie's cage to reveal a happy grey and white pitbull who couldn't be more than a couple of years old. She was so excited. She used her strong back legs to reach up to the boy's face and to give him licks and sloppy kisses. Tyler knew some dogs were like this. He loved those dogs. 

Tyler let out a laugh, coming from somewhere deeper than this moment, as if he had been waiting to use it like a perfect punchline at a party. Tyler really didn't go to parties thought. Tyler really didn't laugh either, unless Melanie was around.

"C'mon Mixie," He laughed again, grabbing a paw with each hand to put her on the ground. He put her leash on, she stretched, and Tyler took her back to Josh. 

Mixie was a radiant dog and seemed so happy to see Josh, she was like a kid seeing their parent after daycare, which in a way she most definitely was. 

"Hi Mix!" Josh exclaimed happily as she did the same for him as she did to Tyler only moments ago. 

Tyler checked the large old-school clock on the back wall to see it was 9 minutes past closing time. And the sun was setting. Tyler never cursed, but he sure was mentally right now. He looked back at Josh who still having his moment with Mixie. He didn't want to be nosy and say they had to get out right now or else he'll be scared to death about being killed on the way back home. If you could consider where he stayed a home. 

"Sorry, I can tell I'm keeping you. How much is it?" Oh my god, he was taking his wallet out, Tyler's lips formed an 'o' shape. 

Josh could tell he was freaked. "Oh yeah, I thought I should tip you, I can tell it's past closing time." 

Josh Dun then slipped a crisp $100 bill on to the counter. Even Prints seemed shocked to see it. 

Tyler stared at it intently, as if discovering a golden ticket. This was the largest amount of money he'd seen in awhile. That was a big deal to him. This was huge. 

“Have a nice night!” Josh Dun called on the way out, Mixie leading him out of the pet hospital, wagging her tail and Josh all smiles. 

Well crap. He had to celebrate. 

_

 

Celebrating for Tyler was making it back home safely, putting the $100 into a mason jar he kept at his bedside table next to a baseball bat, and plopping on their frumpy yellow couch, and using yet anything Netflix free trial he’d started with his countless emails. 

Tyler was also snacking on a box of stale honey-nut Cheerios. This was him celebrating. 

He also had changed into a white t-shirt and sweatpants he wore almost all the time. 

Episode 4 of the 5th season of Parks and Recreation had began to play from Melanie’s laptop as he heard the door being unlocked. She never minded that he used her computer. 

“It’s just me,” Melanie exclaimed to the dimly lit apartment, also to Tyler, and set her keys and purse on the kitchen counter. 

“Oh hey, guess what,” Tyler said, a smile peaking out from the corners of his lips. He quickly put down the laptop. 

“Lemme guess.. You’re not actually gay and have been fooling me this entire time?” Tyler turned around, giving her a grimace and realized she was still in her full stage outfit and makeup. Apart from singing she made her own stage clothes. 

“Hah hah, yeah I’ve got a girlfriend named Bianca and we’re madly in love,” Tyler played along. 

Melanie wasn’t buying it. “Spit it out dork, you've got my attention,” she sighed, her heels clacking against their floors as she sat next to him on the sofa. 

“I made 100 dollars today.” 

“Shut up, you didn't! Did you steal it? Do I need to contact the authorities?” Melanie’s large eyes were bugging out of her small head. 

“As the Kardashian’s say, Bible. I solemnly swear, I’ve made 100 dollars.” Although Tyler had been raised a Christian, he had stopped believing in God a long time ago. 

“I’m waiting for you to say you’re up to no good. How’d you do it? Clearly you didn’t go out and play today,” Melanie added, tearing off one of her fake eyelashes she used for special occasions. A show was a special occasion, and Tyler was usually present at those shows. 

“Well, it was right after you called and some guy asked me to come pick up a dog. And I guess for my ‘troubles’,” Tyler said using air quotes with his hands. “He decided to tip me.” 

“Oh my god, did he seem rich? Was he cute? Did he give you 20 but you wanted more so you blew him under the front desk? Did that cat Prince see?” Melanie’s questions were rapid fire, and made her roommate’s head spin.

“No Mel, I didn’t do that. And his name is Prints,” Tyler corrected, grabbing the box of Cheerios and standing to put them back in the pantry. Which was really just a cupboard with cereal and crackers. 

“You never told me if he was cute,” Melanie said mumbled sternly from the couch, Tyler could hear this because the kitchen and living area were all one room. 

“Goodnight Melanie,” Tyler huffed, clearly trying to avoid the subject. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll never see him again.” 

“Well, you don’t know that, Ty. But I guess, goodnight.” Melanie sighed. 

Tyler wanted to tell her that he was cute. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

_

 

When Tyler got off work the next day, he couldn’t be more relieved by clear skies and that his shift was over. He had been stressed, he had to sit in on a cat’s declawing surgery. Although he knew why people did it, he felt as if the operation was wrong and that it removed a piece of them. But that wasn’t his choice to make. 

Tyler packed his ukulele in his backpack, for the thing was huge and it could fit the instrument in its case. 

He was going to play music today for the city to hear. He would no longer be a veterinarian’s assistant, he would be a street musician.

Before Tyler left the animal hospital, he quickly changed into a red shirt and black jeans, and still wore his casual holey Vans. They were his only shoes besides a pair of running shoes, and Tyler didn’t run. And for the red, he wouldn’t admit it, but it reminded him of Josh. 

He luckily caught his train in time, and yes, he had to use the train. Melanie had a car, but his shift ended at 2:30, and Melanie’s school shift was never done by then. If he was lucky she’d drive him in the mornings. 

The ride into downtown was uneventful, as per usual. Tyler listened to music on the way and looked out the window. The sun was shining and it hurt his eyes. He wished he could afford some sunglasses. 

Upon arrival, he was greeted by the usual homeless squad that hung around the station. Sometimes if he had made a lot that day he’d give them any spare change. That was if he hadn’t just been given coins. 

Tyler walked to a nearby park he liked to play in on sunny days when the sun would get in his eyes. Tons of trees meant tons of shade. 

The skinny boy dropped his backpack, got out his channel of expression, known as his ukulele, and kept the case open on the floor for tips. 

And then it began. He strummed a few chords, as if he was warming himself up. He never needed to, his instrument just felt like a part of him. It was never a struggle or a task, it came so naturally. 

He decided to start with a cover. He started with Bohemian Rhapsody. A classic, and it sounded great on the uke. Tyler loved to play it. 

Often when he played, he would close his eyes. He did that now, and strummed his instrument, effortlessly singing along with the music. 

Tyler especially connected with the lyrics ‘I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me’. Although sad, it was incredibly true. 

Tyler played his little heart out, as always. He played like his life depended on it. It actually really did. He needed the money. 

“Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows,” Tyler finished strumming. The song was over. He took a breath and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the slobbery tongue, clearly coming from a dog. Hopefully not a drunk man. And no, that never happened to Tyler, but it was a fear of his. 

A slow clap came from hands that were attached to someone not to far from him. Tyler laughed, the dog stopping and barking once before going back to their owner. Suddenly he recognized the dog, so he averted his eyes up to see who was applauding him. 

The applause was coming from Josh Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ya think ??? i just wanted to say thank you to anyone who's read and given kudos, it really means a lot to me. it gives me motivation ! thank you for that ! i will hope to be updating often, these first 2 chapters were seemingly easy to write. i've got a sure idea as to where this story is going so you'll see what happens :-)) FEEDBACK PLEASE !!!!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone !!! omg, i cannot believe it's hit 600 reads like what the hell?? thank you everyone who has read what i’ve got so far, means a lot to me. enjoy !

Tyler almost dropped his uke, which would be detrimental to his business and money making. Were his eyes deceiving him, or was Josh really standing right in front of him. 

“Uh, Thank you?” Tyler croaked, setting his ukulele beside him on the bench. He looked up at Josh, who stood there, one hand shoved in the front pocket of his black skinny jeans, while the other held Mixie’s leash. He remembered her name. She was a special dog. 

“Wow, dude, I’ve gotta say you’ve gotta voice. And some pretty sweet playing abilities,” Josh said with a smug look, glancing at Mixie briefly who sat beside him on the pavement. 

“Again, thank you very much,” Tyler nodded, his throat suddenly feeling dry and hoarse. “Josh Dun right?” 

“Correct. And who might you be?” Josh asked, running a hand through his red curly hair, licking his lips, also adjusting his sunglasses. 

“I’m Tyler. Tyler Joseph.” 

“Well Tyler, I can tell you’re trying to make some money with your music, but that also leads me to question why you need it if you work at an animal hospital?” 

Oh god. Tyler hands were getting sweaty, and he suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. 

He took a breath, rubbing his palms against his jeans. 

“Well Josh, My position at the hospital is an internship. What you paid me last night is all I’ve ever made from that place, so I’ve gotta make my money somehow. This, this is how,” Tyler explained, looking down at his uke case, to see a few quarters in there. That couldn't have been from Josh if he considered $100 to be a tip. 

“So yeah, you’ve caught me in both my professions. I guess you’ve gotten a-” 

“Wait Tyler, this. Making music outside and hoping for tips is how you make money?” Josh asked in a worried voice, suddenly moving closer to Tyler. He sat next to him on the other side of the bench. 

“Yes. Yes it is,” He repeated, looking up at Josh. He had a sad look in his eye. This made Tyler feel bad as well. 

“Whoa, dude. That's, that’s just not okay,” Josh said breathlessly, seeming to be at a loss for words. 

“Excuse me?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey, why don't we talk about this. Somewhere else,” Josh told the street musician. He stood to his feet, holding Mixie’s leash so tight, his knuckles turned a different shade. “Please.” 

“I-I, I-Uh, I guess,” Tyler mumbled, tripping over his thoughts. He guessed he was going with this. 

“C’mon, I’ll take you out to lunch. You could use it,” Josh bit his lip, his eyes scanning the skinny boy. He was a twig compared to Josh. 

“Oh,” Tyler mumbled. He felt self conscious. Oh god. 

Tyler shook off the thought, grabbing the quarters and shoving them into his pocket. He then grabbed his instrument and stuffed it into his carrying case before hauling his backpack over his left shoulder. 

Once he stood, Mixie's excited persona had returned, her legs moving quickly to get to Tyler. His expression went from sad to worried to happy in a span of only a few seconds. 

“Hi Mixie! How are you? Long time no see, huh?” He said with a genuine smile, looking down at the dog who seemed to be giving him one back. 

He averted his eyes up to Josh, who seemed to already be staring at him, but he could never be certain since his eyes were hidden behind his shades. 

Tyler quickly looked away, walking beside Mixie and Josh as they exited the small park. A group of joggers ran past, as did a mother with a baby stroller. Tyler always thought there were a lot of interesting people downtown. 

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Josh seemingly taking him somewhere. Somewhere for lunch. 

Before they got there, Josh had only caught Tyler staring a few times. He wouldn't admit it, but damn, Fire-Engine was hot as hell. 

The three had walked a couple more blocks before getting to a cafe with an outdoor patio. The restaurant was dog friendly. 

“Table for, er, three,” Josh told the hostess upon arrival, taking his sunglasses off and putting them on the collar of his white t-shirt. For how plain his clothing was he still managed to make it look great, Tyler couldn't help but think. He felt like a kid with his holey Vans and ukulele case. He actually felt like a kid for a lot of reasons. 

“Right this way gentlemen,” the hostess said, grabbing two menus and leading them to the outdoor restaurant’s patio. 

Josh had already held the door open for Tyler on the way in, but this was something else. As they got to their table for two, Josh pulled out the seat for Tyler. Oh god, what was this man doing to him. 

Tyler flashed him a grin, thanking him as he sat, setting his bag on the back of his chair and his uke on the ground. 

The table was adorned with blue napkins and nice, crisp white tablecloth. Tyler felt very out of place. 

Josh took his seat across from him, putting Mixie’s leash on a provided hook, the hostess leaving the two to sit. 

An instrumental song that seemed fitting to be played in the 60s rang loud and clear from the house speakers, giving the already classy restaurant an extra finesse. Tyler wouldn't be caught dead here. 

He unfolded the blue napkin and put it in his lap. But he knew he wouldn't be able to eat anything here. He only carried $20 on his person, and was sure that wouldn't cover the cost of any of the dishes. 

He looked up at Josh briefly who was biting his lip and looking at a menu. Tyler was still unsure as to why he was doing this. Taking him out to lunch. Interacting with him. 

“See anything you like?” Tyler was snapped from his thoughts, only to have glanced over the appetizers. 

“I don't know. Everything here is awfully pricy, and I felt you wanted to go somewhere dog friendly, but I don't know if the prices are-” 

“Tyler, I’ll pay for what you get.” 

Huh? The lanky boy sat shocked, tilting his head to the side. Did he hear him correctly? 

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ll pay for your meal.”

“I-Yeah, I got that, but why?” 

“Just ‘cause. See anything you like?” Josh repeated himself, closing the menu. He must've decided. 

Tyler glanced at the menu again, skimming over his options once more. 

“If you don't pick something, I’ll chose for you, and I’m not too sure you're going to like that,” Josh said sternly, looking Tyler dead in the eyes. 

Tyler swallowed. 

Their waiter approached, took their drinks. Tyler asked for water. Josh asked for iced tea. 

“Are you ready to order your entrees?” They were asked. Tyler closed his menu and looked up at the waiter. 

“The grilled cheese and tomato soup please,” Tyler mumbled, but loud enough to be heard, handing the waiter the menu. Josh didn't order any food. 

_

 

“You know, it’s making me uncomfortable that you’re just watching me eat. Are you sure you didn't set all this up and are trying to poison me?” 

Josh had just taken another sip of his tea, but almost spit it out trying not to laugh. 

“I promise, I wouldn't poison you,” He laughed, setting down his drink, looking back at Tyler who was holding his half-eaten sandwich nervously. 

“If you're really worried just ask the chef.” 

“What do you want with me?” Tyler asked. “Why are you applauding my music and taking me out to lunch? Why did you tip me $100 dollars?” He had put down his sandwich, both of his hands were flat on the table top. 

“Listen, in the span of time i’ve known you, I could tell you needed, er, help,” Josh said, looking into Tyler’s eyes deeply, as if trying to reach something in him. 

Tyler parted his lips, as if to say something but he didn’t. Josh wasn’t wrong. 

“And, as a person capable of helping, I feel obliged to do so,” He continued, shifting in his seat. 

Tyler shook his head. Josh went quiet.   
“You can’t do this, no, not for me,” he sighed, breathing deeply and shaking his head. 

“I’m just a poor kid, there’s tons out there who have it way worse. Why me of all people? Why not give to charity, or or, I don’t know,” Tyler mumbled, looking down at his half eaten plate of food. He suddenly felt no longer hungry. 

“I do give to charities, plenty actually. If you knew who I was, then you’d understand and hopefully be okay with me doing all this.” 

“Well, tell me Josh who are you? I haven’t a clue,” Tyler said hastily. 

Josh could tell he was getting frustrated. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll be able to tell you, just not now,” Josh shushed the boy, looked around, after placing his hand over Tyler’s right on the table. 

Tyler wanted to move his hand away from Josh’s but he didn’t. It made him feel safe. 

“Why not? Please, I want to know,” the brunette begged. Josh sighed. 

“Finish your food. I’ll drive you home after.” 

_

 

Tyler was currently sitting in Josh’s black range rover, on the passenger’s side. The car radio played quietly, and Mixie was crying from the back seat since she usually sat up front. Josh had told him that. He wondered how long Josh and his wife had been divorced. 

Josh stopped at a red light, the color very similar to his hair Tyler decided. Josh wanted him to continue giving him directions. 

“Take a left, then keep going straight till you hit Mulberry street.” 

Tyler hadn’t finished his meal, his tummy couldn’t stomach all the food he was given. He usually ate snacks all day, he couldn’t recall the last time he had a meal. Although he could, it was for Melanie’s birthday a few months back.   
He started thinking about cake. It made his stomach hurt even more. He was thankful Josh hadn’t forced him to finish. 

In an attempt to stop Mixie’s crying, he reached into the backseat and scratched her soft head. She was incredibly soft, immediately stopping her whines and melting under Tyler’s calming touch. 

He had that effect on animals. 

"Mulberry street," Josh announced, making a right onto the long block full of shitty apartment complexes. He lived in one of these. It wasn't the best part of town where he lived. 

"Stop at the one with the tan awning," Tyler mumbled. Josh slammed his foot on the brakes. 

"Wait, whoa whoa. You live here?!" 

"Uhm, yes-" 

"Oh my god Tyler. No, this. I won't allow it," Josh said, shaking his head, still stopped in the center of the street. His car defiantly juxtaposed against the scenery. 

"Josh, you aren't the boss of me, this is where I live," Tyler pressed on, sitting up straighter in his seat. 

"Tyler, you can't live out here. These apartments are crap," Josh pressed against the other's argument, his voice rising slightly. Tyler suddenly didn't want to argue with him. 

"Well," he huffed. "What do you suggest?" 

This made Josh go quiet. He rubbed his temple before speaking. 

"Grab some things. I've got a place you can stay." 

Tyler's mouth parted. "What?" 

"I said, grab some things from your apartment. I have a place for you."

"No Josh, you can't do this for me," Tyler laughed slightly. "I know you're joking."

"Does it look like I'm joking," Josh practically growled. Tyler wasn't getting away with this. 

Josh could tell he was scared, thus his expression softened. "Sorry, I just-I really don't think you should be living in this part of town Tyler. The animal hospital needs you. I wouldn't want something bad to happen." Josh said all this in a whisper, his deep brown eyes becoming soft as he looked at him. 

Tyler didn't know what to think. The animal hospital needed him? He was sure they didn't, but with the look in Josh's eyes, he could make anything seem true.

"Alright. I just hope you're not a mass murderer," Tyler huffed, getting out before he had pulled up to his complex, shutting the car door behind him. He trudged along the sidewalk, walking quickly to the tan awning. If he were to escape, he surely couldn't now. He had left his bag and ukulele in Josh's car trunk. 

He couldn't believe what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm ??? what do you think ? is josh doing the right thing ? would you stay with josh if you were tyler in this situation ? tell me what you think in the comments :-) love you guys ! btw my twitter is @marvelpiIots (the l in pilots is an i)


End file.
